Consumers seeking to enjoy digital media content in the form of movies, television (TV) programming, or videos, for example, have more options for accessing such content than ever before. In addition to relatively well established channels for digital media content distribution, such as use of a video on demand (VOD) service, or purchase or rental of a physical media on which the content is stored, a variety of other options for obtaining access to desired content now exist as well. For instance, there is an ever-increasing variety of content available over the Internet, enabling consumers to have desired content streamed or downloaded to a personal computer (PC) at home, or to a mobile communication device while traveling or otherwise away from home.
The increased choice enjoyed by the consumers of a wide variety of digital media content has created significant competition for their attention and patronage among producers of that content. In a competitive environment in which so much content is so readily available, one way for content producers to set their own products apart in the marketplace is to provide content that enables an enhanced viewing experience.